Mirage Colloid
is a particulate gas which is used for a variety of purposes in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technical Information The particulate gas that made up the Mirage Colloid consisted of colloid particles that function as microscopic prisms, and they have the ability to bend different forms of energy, allowing it to be used for a variety of military purposes. Over the years, several different technologies using Mirage Colloid and other types of Colloid gas/particles have been developed. Mirage Colloid Stealth System The first use discovered for Mirage Colloid was as a stealth device, and this technology was incorporated into the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam. With the Mirage Colloid stealth system activated, the mobile suit was covered by the particles that are held in place by a magnetic field. The colloid particles can block infra-red emission as well as bend visible light and radio waves, rendering the Blitz invisible to both visual and electronic detection. By the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, the Mirage Colloid stealth system have been greatly improved and the MS equipped with it no longer has to be painted in black in order to use the system effectively. However, it cannot be used underwater, as the mirage colloid particles will simply dissolve. ZAFT obtained this technology through the theft of Blitz Gundam, while Orb Union got it when they retrieved Blitz's severed arm. An interesting application of this stealth system is developed by Librarian Works and used in their LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz Gundam. The mass-produced nature of both the MS and its pilot leads to a trick known as Mirage Colloid Teleport, where one Mirage Colloid equipped unit would activate the system only for another to reappear elsewhere, giving it the appearance of having teleported. To counter the Mirage Colloid stealth system, Mirage Colloid detector was developed and installed on almost every MS. However, this detector could only detect the presence of Mirage Colliod using MS but not their exact location. Interestingly, if a unit were to scatter Mirage Colloid particles around it, it can disrupt the Mirage Colloid stealth system of another unit within a certain radius, revealing it. Geschmeidig Panzer EA's next development of Colloid gas/particles was the "Geschmeidig Panzer" Energy Deflection Armor. This system utilized different Colloid gas/particles from that of Mirage Colloid to bend energy beams away from the mobile suit, providing excellent defensive capabilities. The "Geschmeidig Panzer" pods can also deflect water for use as a propulsion system. This system can also be used on a much larger scale inside space colonies to bend massive energy beams. Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System While the initial advances in Mirage Colloid technology were made by the Atlantic Federation, a more novel development, the Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System, was developed separately by the defense conglomerate Actaeon Industries and utilized in their prototype NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto. This system used Mirage Colloid particles as a medium to transport a computer virus that can infect and control the quantum computers of nearby mobile suits, unimpeded by Neutron Jammer interference. This effectively gives the system's user the ability to control the infected mobile suits and their systems as he/she wishes. An evolved version is later equipped on the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam and ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour after they were stolen by EA. During the First Alliance-PLANT War, ZAFT would develop a system with similar principle (but without the use of Mirage Colloid) that was first used for quantum communications and then later in the DRAGOON system. "Maga no Ikutachi" Energy Absorption Claws A non-lethal weapon system developed by Morgenroete Inc's Erica Simmons to disable enemy mobile suits, it was originally intended to spread Mirage Colloid particles in the air/space around the equipped MS and when enemy units enter this space, their electrical energy are forcefully discharged with a portion of it used to recharge the MS carrying the system. However, a technical issue was soon discovered - this non-contact method's Mirage Colloid particles' loss rate was too high when compared to having the particles fixed onto the armor. Thus, it was subsequently changed into a contact weapon, and in this incomplete state, it was installed on the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu. Later at an unknown point of time, this technical issue was resolved, allowing non-contact usage of the weapon. Production of After-images ZAFT installed a Mirage Colloid System on ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam to produce after-images when the system is used with the suit's Voiture Lumiere system while traveling at high speeds. The after-images can confuse enemy pilots during battle. Control of Air Flow and Resistance Mirage Colloid has also been shown to have an effect on air flow and air resistance. This is first demonstrated by MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame's Caletvwlch. This equipment is developed by Lowe and spreads Mirage Colloid particles to manipulate the air around Red Frame, helping the MS to maintain its balance while moving in the air and allowing it to remain stationary in the air with ease. Furthermore, it can also be used to create an air current, propelling the MS forward. This ability of Mirage Colloid is also discovered by Librarian Works, and both the organization and Lowe have proposed equipping Vent Saviour with Nebula Blitz's Maga no Ikutachi Striker as the Colloid particles on it can control air resistance. The mechanism behind this might be similar to how the "Geschmeidig Panzer" pods utilizes the Colloid particles for underwater propulsion. History The basics of Colloid technology was well known for quite some time, but it was the Earth Alliance's Atlantic Federation who discovered its usage in stealth system and used it first on the Blitz during the First Alliance-PLANT War. When the Blitz was stolen, ZAFT copied this technology and used the cloaking technology on their massive GENESIS superweapon. When the Blitz was destroyed, its severed arm was salvaged by Orb, granting Morgenroete Inc access to the Mirage Colloid cloaking technology, which they promptly used during the repair and modification of the damaged MBF-P01 Gundam Astray Gold Frame into the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu. During the first war, the EA also invented the Geschmeidig Panzer technology, which they first used on their GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam and its descendants, the GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue, GAT-706S Deep Forbidden and GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex; all three of which utilizes the Geschmeidig Panzer as a means of underwater propulsion. At the end of the first War, the Treaty of Junius was signed by representatives of the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. One of its provisions was a total ban on the military application of Mirage Colloid Technology and its derivatives, seemingly putting an end to further development of this highly versatile particle. Nevertheless, development of this technology continued in secret and several new units as well as structures using this technology were produced and fielded. In CE 73, the top secret Earth Alliance battleship Girty Lue used the now illegal Mirage Colloid Stealth System to launch a sneak attack on ZAFT's Armory One Base and steal three prototype Gundam-type mobile suits. The cloaking system was also used on the stealth-based GAT-SO2R N Dagger N. The EA also produced improved versions of the Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System which were installed into two mobile suits: the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam and the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour. Both were ZAFT-produced mobile suits which fell into the hands of the Earth Alliance. Later, the Earth Alliance installed extra-large Geschmeidig Panzers within abandoned O'Neill- type space colonies for use with another superweapon- the Requiem Orbital All- Aspect Strategic Beam Cannon. While the beam cannon is located at the Daedalus lunar base complex, it is possible for the Requiem to freely aim at any target in the Earth Sphere, by changing the positions of the colonies and bending the beam between each point it passes. Trivia *The Mirage Colloid Technology has many similarities to the Minovsky Technology of the Universal Century. *The Colloid Particles are also similar to the GN Particles used in the later Anno Domini timeline. Also, the after-image effect of the Destiny's Wings of Light creates a similar effect to the multi-layered armor system of the F91 Gundam F91. The later Trans-Am System likewise has after-image effects. *In Super Robot Wars series, units with Mirage Colloid ability have a higher chance to avoid attacks. *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, the Mirage Colloid ability is activated once either the Blitz Gundam or the Astray Gold Frame Amatsu series fires off their lancer darts. It grants the unit invisibility, increased speed and attack in exchange for lower defense. *In Battle Assault 3 featuring Gundam SEED, Mirage Colloid grants the user immunity to all attacks. Category:Cosmic Era technology